At Midnight
by Sage Mistri
Summary: It’s been two years since Bad Lucks’s split up, but with the promise that they’ll come back in three years time just like Grasper! Two years later, Shuichi’s dumped Yuki, but the little rock star finds someone else, a certain keyboardist to hang with.


**Disclaimer: **Nope…don't own it…wish I did…but don't. Why is Fate so cruel!

**AN **- This is my first Gravitation fic, so, yeah…sorry if it sucks a bit. :sweat drop: I wrote it at midnight, so, yeah… It's stupid, be warned and can someone come up with a better title, or is this one good enough? Oh, and this is my first time writing a one-shot, so, yeah... My first Gravitation fic and my first one-shot! Woohoo!

**Summary - **It's been two years since Bad Lucks's split up, but with the promise that they'll come back in three years time just like Grasper! One year left and Shuichi finally fins someone, a certain green-haired keyboardist.

**Paring - **Shuichi / Suguru Uh…kinda sorta.

_**At Midnight**_

_One-Shot_

_Shuichi POV_

I sighed, probably for the tenth time that day, may be more. Who really knows, unless there was a psycho-stalker dude counting, but I doubt even stalkers like that would count how many times you sighed, right? May be… But I didn't let myself get hung over it like I normally would have.

Yup…I was depressed. I, Shuichi Shindo, had finally…had finally, dumped Yuki! There I said I- well…thought it, but same thing. But, seriously, yeah. It just wasn't working out, after all those years.

Confused, yeah, thought so. So see, it's been two years since Bad Luck broke up, but not without a promise that'd we'd return three years later just like my idol, Ryuichi Sakuma! But, don't worry, we stayed in the music business a long time before we let that go, besides, we needed other talent to come up and sparkle, as Ryu would say.

I was in the park now, and it was surly past midnight, so I didn't think many people would be here. I walked through this same park at least once or twice a week anyway. My head was down and I was, I guess, brooding? I dunno, I guess it was one of those moments. Whatever…

…

…

…

God dang it! I was bored! Stupid brooding moods! They're trying to kill me through boredom, I just know it! Well, I'm not gonna let them…take…me? Hey, who was that?

I looked up, eyes growing wide as I caught a head of green hair.

You see, after we broke up, temporarily of course, Suguru kind of left. I think he went to the Kyushu Islands or something and I didn't get to talk to him as much. I wish I could though since we never got that close when we were with Bad Luck and I kind of regretted it now. Hell, we were hardly friends!

But then…could that really be him?

I could only see the back of his head, so… Oh, god, please let it be him!

They boy was facing the fountain in the middle of the park, head down and hands in tan shorts along with a black long and slightly tight shirt. Not something Suguru would wear, but it **had **been two years.

So, I continued walking, right past him. Don't worry, don't worry. I kept my eye on him and once I got a good look at his face, I practically squealed in joy!

"I've missed you so much, Suguru!" I yelled happily, running over to hug him, which sent us both tumbling to the ground, me on him. I know, weird position, but who cared, it's been two years since I've seen the guy! I hugged him tighter.

"What the! Who the heck are you?"

I froze.

Wha- What the heck! He doesn't remember me? No…this has to be a joke! For God's sake, it's been only two years!

I looked him over, maybe I was wrong, but no, this was him, but to make sure. "Uh…" I sat up, but still stayed sitting on him. "You **are **Suguru Fujisaki, right?"

"Yeah! Now get off!" He growled out, glaring.

"You…You don't remember me?" I stuttered out, confused.

No freaking way! This couldn't be right, I mean, sure we weren't close at all, but still, can someone really forget me? Was I really that worthless?

But, I got off him, head down. I couldn't meet his eyes anymore, just incase I let some of those stupid tears slip. "I…" I croaked but went on.

I could tell he'd gotten up and was brushing himself off and I could practically feel the glare. …He doesn't have to do that…

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to bother you… S-sorry." And with that, I turned around and started walking away, quickly.

God dang it! Why is this affecting me so much! Maybe Eiri was right! I am worth-

Someone hugged me around the waist and began to nuzzle my back.

"Shuichi…"

…Suguru!

I turned to face him; he was my height now. I blinked.

And he began nuzzling my chest, before he looked up, a small smile on his face. "Seriously, did you actually believe me?" He asked, sending me a look.

I smiled, grinned actually.

"Suguru!" I cried, embracing him once more.

It had been a bad joke, but what do you expect from a pri- no person like him.

I hugged him tighter.

"'Sides, who could forgot an idiot like you." He muttered and I could practically feel his smirk.

I blinked. "Eh?" I asked, glaring into his eyes, though I'm sure I was pouting. "What's that s'possed to mean?"

"Nothing, Shuichi, nothing…" Suguru muttered smiling as he turned away.

"That was an insult, wasn't it! Suguru, wasn't it! Hey don't you turn your back on me! Suguru Fugjisaki!"

He laughed and I stopped my annoying banter.

Well, I knew one things fro sure. That one year before Bad Luck came back was one of the best I've had. And it was all because of Suguru… **My **Suguru.

**End**

**AN - **Stupid, I know… Just review. Hopefully my next two one-shots will be better. :sigh:


End file.
